


光与死

by Alkaid_123



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaid_123/pseuds/Alkaid_123





	光与死

酒吧是个好地方。

后台杂物凌乱，杨九郎和年轻的酒吧驻唱气喘吁吁地拥吻，双唇间牵扯出透明的水迹。驻唱的眼角泛着靡艳的红晕，扣在杨九郎颈后的双手无意识地收紧让炽热又暧昧的温度熨烫自己的秘密情人。

薄薄一扇门板阻隔了两个世界，外面震耳欲聋的音乐声摧毁着舞池里癫狂的男男女女的耳膜，从门缝里透出来的一丝丝灯光蓝蓝绿绿地变换着颜色照得杨九郎看不清张云雷冷白的腰胯。杂物间里一股子尘灰和木质腐烂的莫名气味冲进鼻孔里就成了诱人犯罪的媚毒，杨九郎低头舐吻张云雷仰起的颈项，留下昏暗里看不清楚的赤红吻痕。

张云雷本来还算清楚的脑海被那几杯兑了威士忌的鸡尾酒冲乱，温存的亲吻已经不能压得住混乱又炽热的潮水，他仰着脖子喘着气像离水的鱼儿，呼出的每一口二氧化碳都带着甚于体温的热度。杨九郎勃起的下身正被本就不那么松垮的牛仔裤勒得难受，却又被情人突然伸过来的手火上浇油。

他抬眼向上看去，借着隐隐约约的光看见情人唇角勾起的一抹意味不明的笑意。张云雷细白的指尖压在杨九郎腿间鼓鼓囊囊的那一团上，在杨九郎怀里挪了挪位置索性直接用一条腿勾住他的腰。

“这么想干点擦枪走火的事儿？”

杨九郎凑在张云雷的颈边逗他，报复般揉了一把他臀尖的软肉。

张云雷轻轻地笑起来，说话里带着气音。

“我已经给你上好膛了。”

这杨九郎要是还能忍就不是个爷们儿了。伸手从裤兜里掏出片塑料包装着的安全套，也不费手去撕开而是直接用牙咬了，张云雷趴在他肩上，嘴里带着一股还没褪下去的酒气埋怨∶“戴着难受。”杨九郎胡乱给自己扯松裤腰带掏出早就忍不住了的那活儿撸上满是润滑油的套子∶“不戴你完事了更难受，乖啊。”

张云雷哼了哼接受了他的解释，脑子被酒精熏得更加迷糊不知今夕何夕。一会儿感觉自己仿佛是在后台杂物间等待一场隐秘的交欢，一会儿又觉得自己漂在海浪里上下起伏，杨九郎是他唯一可以攀缘的浮木。杨九郎舔咬他乳尖的湿热触感使他迷茫间觉得胸前疼痛又酥痒，欲念在虚幻与现实的交叠间升腾而起烧得他不由得更加用力地抱紧他的浮木，试图能寻求解脱出窘境的方法——“要我吧。”

臀肉被温柔地抚弄了几下后外来者的手指侵入了他尚且紧闭的穴口，入侵者贴心地淋了一手的润滑剂防止伤害到脆弱的内里。张云雷被抱到一张闲置的桌子上，屁股下面垫了杨九郎的休闲外套。空气里满是草莓味润滑剂的香精味，张云雷小声地对杨九郎说甜的，杨九郎低声哄了哄喝醉后撒娇而不自知的情人，手指小心翼翼地探进张云雷柔软湿热的臀缝。

张云雷发出低低的哀鸣，他恍惚地觉得自己像是被撬开蚌壳的可怜河蚌，探索他的人试图得到他的珍珠，而他毫无防备地向那人敞开自己任他予取予求，浑身的快感与欲望都连在他的手指上。这不是两人第一次做爱杨九郎自然没多么生疏，甚至还有闲心想着张云雷今天格外的热情，身体里温度也比平时高了不少，以后说不定可以适当地喝点酒助兴。

杨九郎的手指很快就摸索到了张云雷的敏感点，那一处的软肉是神奇的开关，能让张云雷一瞬间卸下所有的盔甲只等他的进攻。张云雷又仰起了颈子仿佛难以承受这等的快慰，身前的性器不断地流着前列腺液，颤抖得快要被刺激到直接射出精液来。杨九郎也不好受，他都快憋疯了，迫不及待地想插进张云雷软热的穴里与情人两相结合。怀里的人毫不自知自己有多诱人犯罪，还在用柔软的臀肉磨蹭着他的手掌，沾得全是泛甜香的润滑剂。他的第二根手指便也伸进去熟门熟路地扩张张云雷一会儿要容纳他那根东西的穴。张云雷的身体随着他扩张的动作一会儿就轻轻地哆嗦一下，穴肉逐渐被他捣弄得泛出水光和情动的薄红，张云雷前面那根也颤抖着硬得流水显然是被伺候到了爽利处。

第三根手指加进来时张云雷已经被杨九郎折磨得脑子里只剩下想要他，两条修长的大腿死命盘着他的腰扭着臀要去找能钉进他身体里那粗长的玩意儿。杨九郎也忍不住了，屋子里飘得全是草莓的甜香和一丝腥气，裹挟着张云雷细微的喘气声把他的理智和忍耐力烧得一丝不剩。吻了吻张云雷的耳垂作为短暂的安慰，杨九郎便小心翼翼地扶着自己身下怒涨的阴茎埋进张云雷微张的后穴里去。全部进去的一瞬间两人一同呼出一口长气，仿佛就是现在死在这小小的杂物间里也值。

张云雷的肉壁湿热且紧致，裹着杨九郎亟待鞑伐一番的肉刃和主人一样瑟瑟地颤抖，润滑剂和体液在交合之处泛着亮亮的水色——当然主人们是看不见的。紧紧相拥相连着的情人们宛若周身无物般喘息着交媾，杨九郎的阴茎似钝刀劈水地闯开张云雷合紧的穴肉。身体里被其它东西进入的轻微不适逐渐被从尾椎骨一路升上来的快感所淹没，前列腺那一处被顶着用力使张云雷的脊椎都在痒痒地发麻，眼前绽开白光扭曲撕扯着被些许泪水模糊的昏暗视野，他恍惚地觉得自己是离水缺氧而濒死的鱼只靠着穴里夹着的那一根带来的触感来确认自己还活着被情人亲吻拥抱进入。性欲带来的窒息感强烈得让他甚至忘记呼吸，仰着头张着嘴只徒劳地从肺里挤出鼻子里呼出一丝丝炽热的空气。

杨九郎终于闯进那一处秘密却只对他敞开的花园，他与张云雷恋爱上床之前从来不觉得男人有什么性吸引力，却在第一次进入他时就彻底屈服于张云雷情动而泛红的眼尾，从此甘愿拜倒在张云雷的牛仔裤下甚至进化成色中饿狼，看着张云雷哪儿都带着浓重的荷尔蒙让他想扑过去就来一发。交往这些时间他还是第一次到张云雷担当驻唱的酒吧来看他唱歌，震耳欲聋的音乐和乱七八糟的灯光尽数被他踩在脚下成为彻底的陪衬，张云雷一开嗓就点燃了他本就接近沸腾的血液让他瞬间就硬了起来，松松垮垮露了一半的肩膀弧度完美的锁骨握着话筒的瘦长手指被单薄布料包裹的小腿和踩着黑色铆钉靴子的脚全数成为最诱人的春药让他胯下那一包怎么换姿势都难受得很，杨九郎幻想着那一双削竹般的手指握着的不是麦克风而是他蓄势待发的性器，然后便又被这香艳色情的画面逼得喉咙干燥不得不狠狠灌下一杯琴费士。

之后就顺理成章地在后台截下了自己下场时还带着一身薄汗的小男友，顺理成章地拐到了一个杂物间里，顺理成章地变成了此刻的情景。杨九郎隔着薄薄的安全套和张云雷亲密地负距离接触，两人体温都高得烫人被情欲蒸腾得理智尽失身上满是粘腻的汗水。杨九郎一滴汗落在张云雷的胸口上又顺着皮下随身体颤动的隐隐约约的肋骨线条滑下去，一声细微的啪嗒响起来，不知道是汗珠子掉在桌上还是翕张的穴口流下的体液。张云雷的敏感点很浅，一根手指伸进去微微屈起就能恰好按到。杨九郎便大开大合地抽插次次顶进去都能擦过那一块敏感多情的软肉，张云雷便小小地颤抖一下泌出些情热的汁水来。

做了一会儿后双方彼此迅速适应杨九郎便进入得更加顺畅，张云雷穴里的软肉从抗拒挤推变成热情地缠着他不愿他抽离。前头翘着的那一根硬热地顶着杨九郎的小腹时不时流下两滴前列腺液，通过摩擦带来些许简单粗暴的快感。张云雷贪图于前后两面的美妙感受扭着腰索求更多的疼爱或粗鲁，勾得杨九郎更是恨不得死在他身上才好。张云雷感觉半个下身连带着小腹都被一股股的热流涌过，又好像全部的感知力都集中在自己身体里抽插的那一根粗热的硬物上。也不知道到底性爱有什么魔力，只是单单无技巧的来回动作就能逼得人欲仙欲死脑子里全是对对方的身体的渴求。

时间的流逝几乎可以忽略不计，张云雷感觉自己的前列腺被情人的动作顶得发麻，连前头也已经被刺激得快到极限了。嗓子里不自觉地发出鸣咽般的泣音，收缩着敏感的穴肉想要刺激杨九郎快一点射出来好结束这场性爱。杨九郎被他缩得倒吸一口气伸手打了一下他的屁股∶“快夹断了都。”张云雷揽着他的脖子小声回他一句断了才好呢。

最后倒也还是被夹出来的——门外突然有人叫着张云雷的名字由远及近过来，听着像是乐队的贝斯手去找他喝酒庆祝今天他和女朋友表白成功。张云雷迷迷糊糊的脑袋这才被唤回神智认识到自己正在被杂物间里压着干，又是紧张又是有些莫名其妙的羞耻愉悦控制不住肌肉的收紧。杨九郎低低地骂了一声后索性把贴在自己身上软得没骨头般的情人扯开一点吻了上去，用唇舌堵住了张云雷快脱口而出的催促。

不得不说接吻真是促进感情和提高兴奋感的利器，来不及吞咽的涎水从不知道谁的嘴边顺着下巴落在凌乱的衣服上，张云雷的声音被强硬地堵在喉咙口，被迫继续跌进混乱的情欲和窒息感的深渊。

贝斯手终于在后台等到了消失好一会儿的主唱，不过主唱的状态倒是很不对劲，匆匆应付了他几句后便被一个小眼睛的男人半扶半抱地带着出了后门。

爱惜生命的贝斯手决定装不知道。

张云雷脸色涨得泛起薄红，一路上瞪了杨九郎好几眼——这个小眼八叉的臭不要脸居然把用完了打了结的避孕套塞进他里面还美其名曰这是让他为了回家后继续做好准备！杨九郎愉悦地无视了张云雷的眼刀，只是慢悠悠地说了句“瞪我几眼回家后做几次”。

张云雷决定装鹌鹑。


End file.
